Cárceres da Sedução
by Leticia Marques
Summary: As grades de uma cela podem manter seu prisioneiro enclausurado por toda uma vida. Mas nem o mais resistente dos aços consegue produzir uma grade capaz de deter a força de uma paixão.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- Bella! – ouvi meu pai gritando do andar de baixo.

- Que é? – gritei de volta sem me dar ao trabalho de levantar da cama.

- Vem aqui, menina!

Menina! Credo. Eu estava com 18 anos e meu pai insistia em me chamar de "menina".

Levantei da cama jogando o livro de qualquer jeito do colchão e fui até o topo da escada batendo os pés com força no piso de madeira.

- Diga.

- Preciso de um favor – ele falou com a voz doce demais.

Ai. Lá vinha a exploração.

- Pois não?

- Berta está doente e eu fiquei sem ninguém para cozinhar para os presos. – ele falou rapidamente.

- O senhor quer que eu vire _chef_ de delinqüentes?

- Basicamente. – ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo – Só por uma semana. Pode ser?

- Café da manhã, almoço e jantar?

- Apenas os dois últimos. O café da manhã eu providencio na padaria.

- Tá. – respondi por fim, bufando – Quantos presos?

- Dois.

- Delegacia movimentada essa. – ironizei.

Ele riu e começou a se dirigir para a porta.

- Daqui a dois dias um deles vai ser transferido para a prisão estadual, então, na maior parte do tempo você só vai cozinhar para um.

- Tanto faz. – a quantidade não ia influenciar no tempo que eu passaria na cozinha – É para começar hoje?

- É sim. Aparece lá às 13h, ok?

- Ok.

- Prometo te recompensar por isso, filhinha. – ele falou já com a porta aberta para sair. – Até daqui a pouco.

- Até, pai. Bom trabalho.

Eu estava de férias do trabalho mesmo. Não tinha muito que fazer esses dias. Não custava nada ajudar meu pai.

E agora aqui estou eu com dois recipientes com o almoço preparado dentro de uma sacola, entrando na delegacia, tendo que correr para escapar da chuva que desabava de repente. Assim que cruzei a porta meu pai me viu e acenou para que me aproximasse, enquanto falava ao telefone.

Apoiei a sacola na sua mesa e esperei. Esperei um minuto. Dois. Três. Cinco minutos e eu já estava impaciente, batendo o pé no chão de cimento.

- Pai, a comida vai esfriar – sussurrei apontando para as marmitas.

Ele pediu para que a pessoa do outro lado da linha esperasse e tapou o bocal para falar comigo.

- Filha, pode me fazer outro favor? – mas ele continuou antes mesmo que eu tivesse tempo de falar alguma coisa – Essa ligação vai demorar um pouco. Pode levar o almoço deles?

- Quê?!

- Relaxa, Bella – ele falou quando viu minha expressão chocada – Não são assassinos nem nada do tipo. Um é um ladrãozinho idiota e o outro só infringiu o limite de velocidade.

- Ah.

- Siga pelo corredor. É a última porta. – ele instruiu – Ao lado da porta tem uma chave para abrir a grade principal, que é a única que você precisa abrir. Só coloque o almoço no suporte das celas e mais nada.

- Ok.

O ruim de pedido de pai e mãe é que não dá pra dizer "não". Por mim eu iria embora e deixaria que o Chefe Swan servisse o almoço deles. Nem me importava se eles recebessem a comida gelada.

Andei pelo corredor com portas de madeira e cheguei à última. Peguei a chave que estava pendurada num gancho e entrei devagar.

O lugar ali era bem iluminado, com apenas três celas do lado esquerdo e uma mesa na entrada antes da grade principal, que deveria servir para algum policial ficar de guarda, mas estava vazia. Claro! Os únicos cinco policiais de Forks não poderiam perder tempo vigiando presos que não representavam risco. Todos estavam fora da delegacia, provavelmente trabalhando num caso que meu pai tinha comentado sobre a morte de ovelhas e vacas na região.

Eu disse a ele que provavelmente tinha sido o chupa-cabra que resolveu mudar de dieta, mas ele não gostou muito da piada.

Abri a grade principal, deixando a chave na fechadura e entrei. A primeira cela estava vazia e eu segui para a segunda. Um homem de cabelos loiros rastafári oleosos logo ficou de pé quando me viu e grudou na cela me olhando com um sorriso nojento na boca que faltava um dente.

- Oi docinho.

Ew. Que nojo!

- Seu almoço – falei apenas, colocando a marmita e os talheres de plástico no suporte da cela.

- Queria _você _para o meu almoço.

- Continua falando que a próxima refeição vem com laxante.

Ele se calou no mesmo instante e no lugar da sua voz nasalenta, eu ouvi uma risada suave e gostosa.

Olhei rapidamente para a cela ao lado e havia um Adônis deitado na cama, sua cabeça apoiada nos braços e uma das pernas levemente flexionada, numa postura tão relaxada que mais parecia que ele estava em casa.

Infelizmente não na _minha_ casa.

- Nunca provoque o garçom, Mike. – ele falou, olhando apenas para o teto.

Meu. Deus. Que voz era aquela? Ovulei.

- Você não vai querer ter laxante no seu jantar, não é? – ele continuou num tom despreocupado e brincalhão – Duvido que seja muito agradável ter diarréia dentro de uma cela.

- Ei, eu tava brincando, "vi"? – o tal de Mike falou apressado.

"Vi"? Eu não "vi" nada. Eu "ouvi". Além de feio ainda era analfabeto.

Ignorei suas palavras que pouco me interessava e me dirigi à frente da cela de Adônis.

- Seu almoço – falei em alto e bom som, abrindo um sorriso.

Ele levantou a cabeça brevemente para me olhar e voltou a repousá-la nos braços. E então olhou para mim novamente. Oba.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou com o cenho franzido, levantando lentamente do colchão e andando na minha direção.

- Oi.

- Você não é Berta.

- Meio óbvio isso.

- A não ser que você tenha emagrecido uns cem quilos na noite por dia – ele sugeriu levando uma mão ao queixo – e tirado o bigode e as verrugas. E ainda rejuvenescido uns 40 ou 50 anos. – ele falou num tom divertido, as mãos agora nos bolsos da calça jeans, enquanto seus olhos percorriam meu corpo de cima a baixo, depois de baixo para cima. E descendo de novo.

Forks ficou tão quente de repente.

- Eu não sou Berta. – falei num tom meio arfante.

- Meio óbvio isso. – ele falou e então sorriu. Ele sorriu. É, ele sorriu. Ai meu santinho. – O que aconteceu com ela?

Ela quem? Ah, Berta.

- Está doente ou algo do tipo. Vou ficar responsável pelo almoço e jantar de vocês enquanto ela não melhorar.

- Você fez o almoço? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, pegando a marmita e tirou a tampa para cheirar o conteúdo.

- Sim.

- Hum... Garota prendada. Começou bem.

- Obrigada. – agradeci sorrindo feito uma idiota, quase babando quando ele sorriu de novo.

Meu celular tocou, me tirando do transe e eu amaldiçoei Jéssica por ligar naquele momento.

- Preciso ir. – falei, me afastando com relutância.

- Até mais, não-Berta.

Saí quase correndo dali para ele não ver o sorriso idiota que tinha surgido no meu rosto.

"Que decadência, Bella Swan. Se encantando por um preso."

Mas eu queria ver alguma mulher ser capaz de agir com indiferença na frente daquele deus. A não ser que fosse uma freira. E ainda tinha que ser cega. Ou lésbica. Ou uma lésbica cega. E eu não era nada disso.

Preparei o jantar com capricho e às 19h eu já estava em frente à delegacia novamente.

Meu pai estava na sua mesa, se balançando nos pés traseiros da cadeira de madeira, enquanto folheava uns papeis numa pasta.

- Oi, Bella. – ele cumprimentou, repousando a pasta na mesa e colocando a cadeira na posição normal. – Pode deixar aí que eu levo.

- Hein? – droga. Por que ele tinha que sugerir isso logo agora? Queria tanto ver Adônis de novo. – Tá.

Deixei a sacola em cima da sua mesa e saí de cabeça baixa da delegacia. O que eu poderia fazer, afinal de contas? Não teria como dizer que queria levar a comida para os presos sem levantar suspeitas. Meu pai era lento às vezes, mas até ele poderia perceber que nesse mato tinha coelho. Uma olhada com mais atenção no preso da ultima cela e ele perceberia o meu interesse no deus ali dentro.

Fui para casa e me tranquei no quarto sem ter nada de interessante para fazer. Ainda tentei terminar o livro que estava lendo pela manhã, mas o personagem que antes me parecia ser tão interessante acabou perdendo a graça e o livro ficou esquecido num canto qualquer do quarto. Liguei o som para tentar ocupar minha cabeça com algo e acabei pegando no sono.

Não lembro bem com o que eu sonhei, mas quando acordei estava suada e arfando muito. Fui direto para o chuveiro do único banheiro da casa e tirei minha roupa que estava um tanto grudada no meu corpo. Minha calcinha era a peça mais molhada, mesmo o suor não tendo chegado àquela parte do meu corpo. Algo me dizia que eu tinha sonhado com Adônis.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Às 13h eu estava novamente entrando na delegacia que estava um tanto mais agitada que o normal.

- E aí, Bellinha, quanto tempo – Andrew, um policial de meia idade que estava ali me cumprimentou.

- Oi, Andrew. O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntei olhando ao redor e vendo meu pai discutindo agitado com um dos policiais.

- Ah, nada demais. Só umas complicações com um dono de uma das fazendas que teve o rebanho atacado.

- Ah, o caso do chupa-cabra. – murmurei distraída.

- O... o quê? – ele perguntou e então desatou a rir. Riu tanto que se curvou apertando a barriga.

Viu? Tem gente que sabe apreciar uma boa piada.

Sua risada escandalosa atraiu a atenção do meu pai que acenou brevemente para mim e fez sinal para que eu seguisse em frente em direção à porta. Oba. Vou vê-lo de novo.

Disfarcei o sorriso de satisfação e me dirigi à porta, pegando a chave e entrando apressada. Abri a grade principal e fui logo colocando a comida do mazelado de qualquer jeito no suporte, sem sequer olhá-lo, e andei até a última cela.

Assim que me viu ele levantou do colchão com um pulo e andou até se aproximar mais de mim.

- Você não veio ontem.

- Você sempre faz comentários óbvios? – perguntei com um meio sorriso.

- Por que você não veio?

- Não deu. – respondi apenas dando de ombros.

- O Mike aí me fez provar a sopa dele antes de comer. Ficou com medo de você ter se vingado.

- Sou precavido. – o outro falou apenas, mal parando de comer.

- Mas eu disse a ele que um anjo como você não seria capaz de uma barbaridade dessas.

- Anjo? Eu? – soltei um riso de deboche quando ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Se eu sou um anjo, então esse mundo está perdido.

- Uma ninfa, então? – ele sugeriu com um sorriso torto perfeito, seus olhos percorrendo meu corpo da mesma forma que ele tinha feito no dia anterior. E o calor voltou – Se bem que se você for uma ninfa, eu vou querer ser um sátiro.

Merda. Por que eu tinha que entender de mitologia grega? Se eu fosse normal e sem cultura feito as outras meninas que conhecia, teria simplesmente perguntado o que ele queria dizer com isso com uma interrogação no meio da testa. Mas não. Eu _adoro_ mitologia grega e entendi perfeitamente bem o que ele quis dizer.

Imediatamente imagens de nós dois no meio de uma floresta vieram à minha mente fértil, me deixando com mais calor do que estava.

- Com cascos e tudo? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha, tentando fazer minha voz soar menos entrecortada.

- Sem a parte da metade bode. Só a personalidade.

- A interação com as ninfas.

- A _perfeita e quente _interação com as ninfas(*). – ele completou me olhando intensamente.

- Acho que posso ser uma ninfa, então.

- Bella? – meu pai chamou aparecendo de repente na porta – Ah, você está aí. Pensei que já tinha ido embora.

Levei um susto tremendo com a sua aparição súbita num momento tão tenso e me apressei a colocar a marmita no suporte da cela do Adônis-Sátiro para disfarçar minha respiração acelerada.

- Já estou indo.

- Daqui a pouco o carro vai chegar pra te transferir, Mike. – ele comentou, olhando para o outro que comia como se essa fosse sua última refeição – Com sorte você ainda consegue aproveitar a comida da minha filha por mais uma refeição.

Adônis, que esse tempo todo não tirava os olhos de mim, franziu o cenho, olhando brevemente para o meu pai e voltando a olhar para mim em seguida.

- _Filha?_ – ele perguntou sem emitir nenhum som, apenas movendo aqueles lábios apetitosos.

Dei de ombros de forma quase imperceptiva e ele imediatamente desviou o olhar do meu e pegou a marmita, indo sentar na cama sem falar nada.

Estranhei sua atitude, mas não pude perguntar nada com meu pai ali. Saí com ele dali pensando um monte de asneiras, mas ainda bastante excitada com a conversa. Não conseguia para de imaginar nós dois num bosque, deitados em cima das folhas secas.

Ai, era melhor parar de pensar nisso. Quase queimei o jantar olhando através da janela da cozinha para as árvores que rodeavam a casa, tendo idéias nada ecológicas.

Quando estacionei a picape, o primeiro carro que vi foi o da penitenciária estadual que levaria Mike embora. Será que trouxe o jantar dele para nada?

Encontrei meu pai lá dentro conversando com dois homens que eu não conhecia e, pelos uniformes, só poderiam ser agentes penitenciários. Fiquei na dúvida se me aproximava, esperava ou ia direto para as celas, mas meu pai pediu para que eu me aproximasse assim que me viu e me apresentou aos homens a sua frente. Não gostei da forma como um deles me secou. Só havia uma pessoa que eu deixava fazer isso.

- Trouxe comida a mais? – perguntei apontando para a sacola.

- Não. Mike vai ser transferido agora, mas eles vão levar o jantar para que ele coma no caminho.

- Ah.

- Vamos logo com isso então. – o mais velho falou, pegando as chaves que meu pai lhe entregava.

- Vão na frente. Quero falar rapidinho com a minha filha. – meu pai me puxou para um canto quando os homens se afastaram e fez aquela expressão de quem ia pedir alguma coisa – Filhinha, queria te pedir um favor. – Não disse? Esperei que ele continuasse, temendo a bomba que poderia estar por vir. – Ramos estava vindo para cá ficar no meu lugar enquanto eu acompanhava o carro da penitenciária ate Port Angeles, mas houve um outro caso de vacas mortas mais a oeste de Forks e eu precisei mandá-lo para lá.

- E?

- E agora eu estou sem ninguém para ficar na delegacia.

- Pai, o senhor não está querendo que eu tome conta da delegacia, está? – perguntei sem esconder o espanto.

- É só por umas duas horas, filha. Não é nada demais. Apenas atender o telefone se alguém ligar e caso aconteça alguma coisa é só usar o rádio de comunicação. Você sabe usar esse rádio, não é?

- Sei. O senhor me ensinou há alguns anos.

- Ninguém vai ligar mesmo. Ninguém nunca liga a essa hora. Mas não posso deixar a delegacia sozinha. Vai que acontece algum incêndio? Não posso deixar o preso morrer queimado, não é?

O... preso. Adônis. Eu e Adônis-Sátiro sozinhos na delegacia.

- Tudo bem, eu fico. – falei fingindo que aquela idéia me entediava demais.

- Obrigado, filhinha. Espera aqui. Já volto.

Continuei parada no mesmo lugar, minha mente fervilhando de idéias, meu coração batendo mais rápido e minha respiração começou a ficar mais pesada.

Logo meu pai voltava acompanhando os agentes. Um deles pegou uma das marmitas que eu tinha deixado em cima da mesa e saiu seguindo o outro que já estava do lado de fora, deixando só eu e meu pai ali dentro.

- Essas são as chaves que abrem as celas. A amarelada é a chave da última cela. Se precisar tirar o preso de lá, algeme-o antes. – ele falava rápido, organizando seus documentos na carteira – Tem algemas na minha gaveta com as chaves. Qualquer coisa me liga, ok?

- Ok. – peguei as chaves segurando a amarelada com firmeza enquanto acenava para o meu pai.

Claro que eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de abrir aquela cela, mas só de pensar que eu poderia fazer isso, já me dava a sensação de poder.

Esperei até estar completamente sozinha, peguei a sacola com o jantar e me dirigi até a porta dos fundos, deixando-a aberta para ouvir caso alguém chegasse ou o telefone tocasse.

- Boa noite, Sátiro. – cumprimentei assim que passei pela grade principal.

- Olá, Ninfa dos bosques de Forks – ele devolveu, sentando na cama, mas sem fazer menção de levantar – Então quer dizer que você é filha do Chefe Swan. – ele comentou sem perder tempo.

- Algum problema com isso?

- Nenhum. Só fiquei surpreso.

- Você ficou estranho quando descobriu.

- O que você queria? Estava flertando com a filha do homem que me prendeu. Não estou a fim de arrumar mais confusão.

- Você estava... flertando comigo?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e então levantou, andando até chegar a grade da cela.

- Você sempre faz perguntas óbvias, Ninfa?

- B-Bella. – gaguejei, sentindo minha perna ficar bamba.

- Ninfa Bella Swan. – ele sussurrou dando outro passo, fazendo seu corpo grudar na grade.

- E o seu?

- Sátiro Edward Cullen ao seu dispor.

- Ao meu dispor? – perguntei também num sussurro, dando dois passos para frente, deixando meu corpo quase colado na grade, perto demais dele – Hum...

- Cuidado Ninfa, Zeus pode não gostar de nos ver assim. – seu hálito gostoso atingiu meu rosto, me fazendo ficar mais zonza do que já estava.

- Meu pai não está. – consegui falar depois de respirar fundo – Não há mais ninguém na delegacia.

- Não? – ele perguntou, sua voz ficando rouca de repente.

- Não.

- Hum... Bom saber. – sua mão então veio lentamente até a barra do casaco verde que eu usava, puxando-o levemente, me fazendo encostar completamente no ferro gelado e levantou um pouco a peça, apenas o suficiente para aparecer um pequeno pedaço da minha barriga.

Apenas o toque do seu dedo indicador sobre a minha pele foi o suficiente para me deixar arrepiada. Continuei com meus olhos pregados nos seus enquanto ele subia o dedo um pouco mais, acariciando minha barriga, um sorriso torto surgindo nos seus lábios.

- S-seu jantar vai esfriar – falei num suspiro, sem ter nada mais interessante na minha cabeça de vento.

- Não sei, Ninfa. – ele sussurrou, subindo ainda mais a mão até quase chegar ao meu sutiã – De repente eu perdi a fome. Ou fiquei com fome de outra coisa.

- Sinto muito, Adônis, mas o jantar vai ser a única refeição que terá essa noite. – falei me afastando de repente do seu corpo, respirando fundo para clarear as idéias.

- Adônis? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Muito mais gostoso do que um sátiro, não acha?

- Gostoso, é? Como pode saber se eu sou gostoso se nunca me provou?

- Costumo julgar um prato pela aparência. – respondi apenas num tom que procurei deixar bem natural, colocando seu jantar no suporte.

...........................................................................................................................................

(*)

"_Na __mitologia grega__, ninfas são qualquer membro de uma grande categoria de deusas-espíritos naturais femininos, às vezes ligados a um local ou objeto particular. Muitas vezes, ninfas compõem o aspecto de variados __deuses e deusas__, ver também a __genealogia dos deuses gregos__. __São frequentemente alvo da luxúria dos __sátiros__."_

...........................................................................................................................................


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Quando Edward andou para pegar a comida, eu aproveitei para dar uma checada detalhada no seu corpo, coisa que eu, por ser muito burra, não tinha feito ontem. Ele usava uma camisa branca social dobrada até os cotovelos, calça jeans escura e sapatos pret... Opa... Volta para a calça. Alguém me diz que volume era aquele ali? Senti meus joelhos fraquejarem só por vê-lo naquele estado, sabendo que ele tinha ficado assim por minha causa.

Ele ainda estava rindo – e continuava duro – quando sentou na cama e abriu o recipiente com seu jantar.

- Nem adianta ficar nessa mesmo. – ele falou, enquanto cheirava a comida. Que mania estranha – Você é magrinha, mas não tanto para conseguir passar por essa grade.

- Eu tô muito magra? – perguntei, logo surtando e olhando para o meu corpo, tentando contar as costelas.

- Quê? – ele me encarou com os olhos arregalados, surpreso com a minha atitude e então desatou a rir. – Mulheres são estranhas demais.

- Eu _não_ sou tão magra assim, Edward. – reclamei, cruzando os braços, irritada.

- Claro que não, ninfa. Só falei isso por que queria que você entrasse aqui para que eu pudesse ter um jantar mais saboroso essa noite.

- Oi?

- É uma pena mesmo termos essa grade nos separando. Mesmo estando sozinhos aqui dentro, não adianta nada se não tem como você entrar. Sem chave não rola.

- Tá falando disso aqui? – perguntei, tirando a chave do bolso e balançando-a na sua frente.

- Isso é...

- A chave que abre a sua cela. – completei com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Imediatamente ele ficou de pé, quase derrubando o jantar que eu tinha feito com tanto carinho, na pressa de chegar perto de mim. Dei um passo para trás, mesmo sabendo que não teria como ele me alcançar, apenas para irritá-lo.

- Qual é, Bella. Vem aqui.

- De jeito nenhum. – guardei a chave no bolso e sorri meigamente para ele – Se você fugir, meu pai me joga numa panela de água fervente.

- Eu não quero sair. Eu quero que _você entre_.

- Desculpa, Adônis. Não vou correr esse risco. – ele cruzou os braços, invocado e isso só fez com que os músculos dos seus braços ficassem mais ressaltados. Ai que homem _bom _– Já volto.

Fui até a mesa vazia e arrastei a cadeira que havia ali, colocando-a em frente à cela de Edward e sentei cruzando as pernas em posição de Buda. Agora estava confortável.

Ele bufou irritado e me deu as costas, voltando para a cama e sentando para comer.

- Então, o que você fez para ir parar aí dentro?

- Planejei o assassinato de uma moradora da cidade que me deixou com tesão e depois saiu de fininho. – ele despejou, falando como se comentasse o tempo, levando um pedaço do frango em cubos à boca.

Como assim ele fala isso com tanta naturalidade. Fiquei meio segundo de olhos arregalados e boca aberta, enquanto ele comia com a maior calma do mundo. Respirei fundo uma vez, mas não adiantou muito. Tentei de novo e nada. Continuava com o coração acelerado e sentia uma quentura incômoda entre as pernas. Resolvi ignorar aquele comentário antes que enlouquecesse de vez e resolvesse abrir aquela grade.

- Meu pai disse que havia um dos presos era um ladrão e o outro que infringiu os limites de velocidade da cidade. – falei, cruzando os braços para esconder meus mamilos que tinham decidido "acender" – Você só pode ser o segundo.

- Os limites de Forks são muito baixos.

- Você é de onde?

- Seattle.

- É?! – quase dei um salto da cadeira com a surpresa – Eu morei lá.

Edward ainda estava me ignorando visualmente, mas depois dessa vez ele me encarou tão surpreso quanto eu.

- Mesmo?

- Aham. Moro aqui a pouco mais de um ano.

- E está fazendo o quê nesse fim de mundo?

- Longa história.

Mas no fim nem foi tão longa assim. Contei para ele sobre a minha mãe e Phil e a minha decisão de vir ficar com meu pai que deveria ser apenas por um tempo, mas que acabou se tornando permanente.

- E você? Como veio parar aqui?

- Peguei o carro e resolvi dar uma volta – ele falou simplesmente naquele seu tom despreocupado, mas a falta de contato visual me fez perceber que tinha alguma coisa por trás disso.

- Meu pai é bem rígido com a lei, Edward, mas não tanto a ponto de deixar você preso por tanto tempo só por ter ultrapassado os limites de velocidade.

- Tanto faz...

- Que foi? Você atropelou uma vaca, ou algo do tipo?

- Muito engraçada.

- Fala.

- Ok. Se você quer tanto saber – ele começou parecendo bastante chateado –, seu me prendeu, mas ia me soltar logo, mas como o carro não estava no meu nome e sim no do meu pai, ele resolveu fazer uma ligação muito infeliz. – Edward acabou de comer e colocou o recipiente ao lado, cruzando as pernas na mesma posição que a minha – Eu tinha discutido com meu pai antes de sair de casa e ele escondeu minhas chaves então eu peguei o carro dele.

- Você roubou o carro do seu pai?

- Bem, tecnicamente foi uma troca. Mas Dr. Cullen resolveu que seria melhor eu passar uns dias aqui para ver se aprendia a lição.

- Tá de castigo. – brinquei, rindo da cara furiosa dele, mas parei quando vi que ele não tinha achado graça – Mas por que vocês discutiram?

- Por que eu pedi demissão da empresa dele para trabalhar em outra.

- E por que você fez isso?

- Cansei de viver às sombras do meu pai.

Espera um instante. Além de lindo, interessante, jovem, atraente e sexy, ele ainda quer ser independente do pai? Tinha alguma coisa errada aí.

- Você é gay?

Ele não estava mais comendo, mas engasgou com essa pergunta.

- Como é?

- Ninguém pode ser tão perfeito assim.

- Acho que o fato de eu estar dentro de uma cela, e não na cama em cima de você, é mais do que prova de que eu não sou perfeito.

Por que, Deus? Por quê?

Levantei de um salto da cadeira, indo até a cela e me segurando nas grades.

- Vem aqui, Adônis.

- Sabe, se eu sou Adônis, você não pode me dar ordens, ninfa.

- Vem aqui agora mesmo, Edward. – gritei e ele logo me atendeu, mas veio andando devagar demais, parando a uma distância que não me permitia tocá-lo.

- Pois não?

- Você é um safado mesmo, não é? Fala assim para me deixar com vontade.

- E?

- Você não presta, Edward.

- Como não? Você disse um pouco mais cedo que me achava gostoso.

- Imbecil.

- Ninfa, decida-se. Não posso ser Adônis, gay, safado e imbecil ao mesmo tempo.

Queria falar alguma coisa. Algo bem baixo mesmo, do tipo que um padre se benzeria mil vezes ao ouvir, mas Edward não me deu muito tempo para pensar em nada ao se aproximar da grade de repente e colocar suas mãos sobre as minhas, colando completamente seu corpo à grade e, respectivamente, ao meu corpo. E, droga, ele ainda estava excitado. Aliás, droga não. Oba.

- Eu não sou gay – ele sussurrou, seus lábios quase encostando nos meus.

- Posso ver. Ou melhor... – rocei meu corpo levemente no seu – sentir.

- Uhumm... E eu posso ser imbecil e safado, mas vou deixar o gostoso para você decidir.

Suas mãos então percorreram meus braços até chegar aos ombros e ele me puxou para mais perto, quase me esmagando contra a grade, descendo com as mãos para a minha cintura até chegar ao quadril e me puxou novamente, como se ainda houvesse algum espaço entre nós.

Nem me incomodei tanto com o ferro que pressionava meus seios ao sentir seus lábios sobre os meus, mordiscando sensualmente para depois invadir minha boca com sua língua.

Tinha vontade de me esfregar contra o seu corpo, precisando sentir mais dele, mas antes mesmo que eu me deixasse levar pelos seus toques, Edward se afastou com um sorriso triunfante exibindo uma ch... Merda!

- Edward, me dá essa chave aqui.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Droga, Edward, não faz isso. Meu pai vai me matar. – estiquei minha mão para dentro da cela, mas foi só ele dar um passo para trás para ficar longe do meu alcance. – Edward, por favor.

- Não. – então ele foi até a grade da cela, colocando a chave na fechadura.

Se eu estivesse em condições de pensar naquele momento, eu teria corrido para a grade principal e trancado-a, deixando Edward preso ali dentro. Mas quando eu fui pensar nisso, ele já estava com a grade aberta e tudo que eu fiz foi ficar na saída da sua cela, para tentar – eu disse _tentar_ – fazer uma barreira com o meu corpo para que ele não saísse.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Edward.

- E quem disse que eu quero ir a algum lugar?

Oi?

Nem mesmo tive tempo de pensar e já estava sendo puxada para dentro da cela, meu corpo se chocando violentamente contra a parede.

- Eu disse que queria você aqui dentro.

- Ah...

Quê? Mal tinha entendido o que ele falou. Só conseguia sentir seus lábios percorrendo meu pescoço e suas mãos entrando pelo meu casaco, percorrendo minhas costas até chegar ao sutiã que ele logo abriu. No instante seguinte já estava com meu casaco e sutiã esquecidos em algum lugar no meio da cela e sua boca devorava meus seios expostos, me fazendo arquear contra o seu corpo.

Minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos revoltos, querendo manter seu rosto ali pelo resto da noite. Mordi os lábios até quase sentir o gosto de sangue na boca quando ele mordiscou um mamilo, brincando com o outro entre o indicador e o polegar.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Nós dois demos um pulo quando o telefone da delegacia tocou, deixando mais de dois metros de distância um do outro.

- Merda. Merda! – corri para pegar meu casaco, vestindo-o sem o sutiã e saí em disparada para atender a droga do telefone, sem nem me dar ao trabalho de trancar Edward lá dentro.

Atendi ao telefone que já tocava pela sétima vez, controlando minha respiração para não sair esbaforida.

- Alô?

- Bella? – merda. Era meu pai. – Onde você estava?

- Ah, oi pai. Tava no banheiro. Desculpa a demora.

- Fiquei preocupado. Como estão as coisas por aí?

Quentes!

- Tudo tranqüilo.

- Ok. Daqui a uns vinte minutos estou chegando, aí.

- Certo. Até daqui a pouco, pai.

- Até.

Voltei para a parte de trás da delegacia, encontrando Edward apoiado descontraidamente na grade aberta.

- Seu pai está vindo, não é?

Afirmei positivamente com a cabeça, me aproximando mais.

- Vinte minutos.

- Certo. – então ele entrou novamente na cela, fechou a grade e se trancou lá dentro, me entregando a chave em seguida. – Não quero complicar as coisas entre você e o Chefe Swan.

- Obrigada – peguei a chave, colocando-a em cima da cadeira dessa vez, bem longe dele – Se bem que poderíamos aproveitar esses vinte minutos.

- O que eu quero fazer com você, ninfa, não faço nem em um hora.

E esse calor que não passava, hein?

- Sabe que essa pode ser a nossa única oportunidade, não é?

- Acredito no destino. Se for para acontecer, surgirá outra chance.

- Hum... Profundo isso. – ironizei.

- E – ele continuou, me ignorando – qualquer coisa, dentro de dois dias eu estou saindo daqui. Se não der certo, eu te pego lá fora. Quem sabe eu não consigo realizar o sonho que eu tive essa noite.

- Sonho? O que você sonhou?

- Digamos apenas que eu seja muito criativo quanto ao uso das florestas que rodeiam Forks.

Minha nossa! Essa simples frase e eu já fiquei arrepiada, fazendo meus seios se destacarem contra o tecido do casaco. O que me fez lembrar uma coisa.

- Cadê meu sutiã? – perguntei olhando para o chão da cela às costas de Edward.

- Vou guardar como suvenir – ele respondeu com aquele sorriso torto divino.

- Sem graça, Edward. Se meu pai achar, vai saber que é meu.

- Pode ser da Berta.

- Edward, é sério.

- Ou eu posso dizer que uma ninfa passou aqui e me presenteou. – ele comentou, coçando o queixo pensativamente.

- Edward! – quase gritei, começando a ficar nervosa.

- Tá bom, eu devolvo. Estressada. – esperei pacientemente enquanto ele ia até a sua cama e tirava o sutiã que estava debaixo do travesseiro. – Você tem um cheiro muito bom sabia? – ele falou levando a peça ao rosto para cheirar – Divino.

- Edward, me dá isso aqui.

- Devolvo com uma condição.

- Me dá, Edward. – e lá estava eu estendendo a mão para dentro da cela novamente, na tentativa inútil de alcançar o sutiã que ele balançava longe demais.

- Não é nada complicado.

- Fala. – suspirei, sem querer perder tempo.

- Me deixa chupar teus seios mais um pouco.

Só um instante que eu vou ali morrer e já volto.

- Oi? – senti meu corpo inteiro adormecendo e despertando novamente, me deixando completamente mole.

- Eu quero – Edward sussurrou se aproximando da cela – te chupar – ele continuou, levantando meu casaco até quase expor meus seios – mais um pouco. Posso?

- Aham. – balbuciei, dando o último passo que faltava para colar nossos corpos.

Prendi a respiração quando ele expôs meus seios que já estavam totalmente túmidos e arfei ao sentir seus lábios sugando um mamilo. Me agarrei à grade da cela para não cair e fechei os olhos aproveitando a sensação deliciosa da sua boca em mim.

Eu pensei que nada do que ele fizesse naquele curto tempo que tínhamos poderia me surpreender, mas foi nesse instante que ouvi o barulho de um zíper sendo aberto e abri os olhos a tempo de ver Edward libertando seu membro da cueca, começando a se tocar com uma mão enquanto a outra rodeava minha cintura, me mantendo presa ali.

- Me desculpe, ninfa, mas seu Adônis é apenas um homem. – ele falou numa voz falha, começando a movimentar sua mão ao redor do seu membro.

Ele então me soltou para se apoiar à grade, me fazendo cambalear vários passos para trás, de tão desnorteada que eu tinha ficado. Sentei na cadeira às minhas costas sem conseguir sequer piscar ou fechar a boca, hipnotizada pela cena à minha frente. Nenhum som saía da minha boca a não ser gemidos. Gemidos que eram confundidos com os sons produzidos pelo movimento cada vez mais rápido que Edward fazia, e misturados aos próprios gemidos dele.

- Hummm... Ninfa, vem aqui, vem. – ele pediu, falando por entre os dentes – Coloca a tua boca aqui. Vem, ninfa.

- Adônis... – sussurrei, levantando em câmera lenta e andei até ele, sem conseguir despregar os olhos do seu membro cada vez mais inchado.

- Vai, se abaixa ninfa – fiz o que ele pedia e logo estava com seu membro na minha boca, arrancando um gemido alto dele – Isso, ninfa. Chupa seu Adônis. Hummm...

"Meu Adônis". Todo meu. Chupei ainda com mais gosto que antes, sentindo-o estremecer e tirei sua mão dali, substituindo-a pela minha, passando a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem sem parar de chupá-lo.

- Aahhh... vai, Bella, vai! – suas mãos não vieram para os meus cabelos como pensei que ele faria, mas ele começou a fazer movimentos para frente e para trás com o quadril, estocando cada vez mais fundo na minha boca.

Olhei para cima me deparando com Edward de olhos fixos em mim, suas mãos agarradas à grade.

- Sua ninfa precisa da seiva, Adônis – sussurrei afastando minha boca brevemente daquele membro quente e grosso.

- Bella...

- Goza para mim, meu deus grego.

- Aahhh... Merda! – ele gemeu, fechando os olhos – Me chupa, Bella. Eu vou gozar.

Voltei logo a chupá-lo e não demorou para sentir seu líquido quente e salgado inundando a minha boca em jatos longos e potentes.

Continuei chupando por mais um tempo, engolindo cada gota que restava, deixando-o completamente seco, seu corpo ainda sofrendo os espasmos do orgasmo. Terminei de limpá-lo e fiquei em pé, usando as barras da cela para me apoiar.

Edward continuava de olhos fechados, respirando pesadamente e eu esperei até ele se recompor, guardando o membro dentro da cueca e fechou a calça em seguida, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito e me encarou com o olhar lânguido.

- Obrigado, ninfa.

- Você é gostoso.

- Eu sei.

- Convencido. – ele riu e eu o acompanhei, começando a sentir mais firmeza nas pernas depois de tanta excitação – Mas eu digo no geral. Pensei que por estar aí dentro há tanto tempo, você poderia estar com um gosto estranho.

- Eu tomo banho aqui dentro, ninfa. E seu pai fez o favor de trazer a minha mochila que estava na mala do carro para que eu pudesse me trocar. – ele falou apontando para a mochila que estava em um canto da cela e que até agora eu não tinha reparado.

- Falando no velho, daqui a pouco ele chega.

- E eu nem vou poder te recompensar.

- Outro dia, quem sabe.

- "Quem sabe" nada. Quando sair daqui eu vou te ter nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Ouvi o barulho do carro do meu pai chegando e puxei logo o sutiã que continuava nas mãos de Edward e peguei a chave da sua cela que continuava em cima da cadeira.

- Depois combinamos isso. – falei, me dirigindo à saída.

- Até amanhã, ninfa. – ele gritou lá de dentro quando eu já trancava a grade principal.

- Ate amanhã, Adônis.

Quando meu pai entrou, eu estava sentada a sua mesa, balançando a cadeira nos pés de trás como ele costumava fazer, tentando passar uma imagem despreocupada, enquanto meu coração batia acelerado.

Me despedi rapidamente dele, alegando estar com muito sono e dirigi apressada para casa. Queria tomar um banho frio, mas a temperatura de Forks não permitia isso e eu me contentei com um banho quente que só fez meus sentidos ficarem mais aguçados. Repousei o sabonete no suporte e comecei a me tocar imaginando que era Edward ali. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei nas sensações que me dominavam e não demorou para o orgasmo vir, tão excitada que eu já estava.

Terminei o banho e fui para o meu quarto, me jogando na cama e caindo logo em sono pesado, povoado por sonhos eróticos envolvendo meu Adônis e aquela cela que agora me parecia tão convidativa.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Dormi tanto aquele dia que parecia ter tomado sonífero. Acordei quase onze da manhã. Merda! Ainda tinha que fazer o almoço de Edward. Saí correndo do quarto em direção ao banheiro e tomei um banho rápido para despertar. Desci as escadas no mesmo ritmo, quase caindo na pressa que eu tinha de chegar à cozinha, mas quando finalmente cheguei ao cômodo, estanquei.

Charlie estava ali, sentado à mesa lendo um jornal despreocupadamente.

- Bom dia, Bella. Pensei que estava doente.

- Quê?

- Dormiu tanto. Pensei que não estava se sentindo bem, mas pela sua aparente disposição vejo que me enganei.

- Eu estou bem. – murmurei apenas, ainda chocada por vê-lo ali – Não vai para a delegacia hoje?

- Não. Resolvi tirar o dia de folga. Deixei Andrew tomando conta de tudo. Você vai fazer o almoço do Cullen? Se não der tempo, eu posso providenciar.

- Não. Eu faço! – se Charlie notou a veemência na minha voz, não falou nada.

- Tudo bem. – ele então repousou o jornal na mesa e se levantou – Vou para a sala para não te atrapalhar. Quando terminar me avisa que eu levo o almoço lá.

- Se quiser eu posso levar. – sugeri.

- Não precisa. Além do mais, tenho que dar uma palavrinha com Andrew mesmo. – ele ia saindo da cozinha, mas se voltou de repente – Ah! Depois dessa refeição você só vai precisar fazer o jantar de hoje e está livre. O rapaz vai ser solto amanhã pela manhã.

- Já?

- Pois é. Eu nem sei como te agradecer por me ajudar nessa, Bella.

Que tal me deixar levar o almoço dele? Ou me deixar sozinha na delegacia com ele de novo?

- Não foi nada pai.

Preparei o almoço sem a mínima empolgação e até pensei em colocar um bilhete para Edward ali, mas desisti por medo de que meu pai ou Andrew achasse.

Quando Charlie saiu levando a refeição dele, eu subi para o meu quarto e fiquei lá ouvindo música até que o telefone tocou e eu tive que descer correndo para atender. Um dia eu conseguiria convencer meu pai a colocar uma extensão no meu quarto.

- Alô?

- Oi, Bella, sou eu.

- Oi Ch... Pai.

- Só estou ligando para avisar que daqui a pouco eu passo aí para pegar o jantar, ok?

Ai não! Mais essa não!

- Não precisa, pai. Eu levo aí.

- Não, não. Já abusei demais de você. Eu resolvi ficar por aqui jogando cartas com Andrew e daqui vamos sair para tomar uma cerveja. No caminho eu passo aí e pego a comida. Você não se incomoda de passar a noite sozinha, não é?

- Não, eu não me incomodo – respondi se ânimo nenhum.

- Tem certeza? Por que se você quiser, eu desmarco tudo aqui e...

- Não, pai. – me apressei a interrompe-lo – Não precisa. De verdade. Pode ir se divertir.

"E eu fico aqui na seca." – completei em pensamento.

Preparei o jantar com menos empolgação ainda por saber que a última oportunidade de ver Edward tinha ido por água abaixo. Tudo bem que ele tinha dito que me encontraria quando saísse de lá, mas os homens sempre dizem que vão ligar no dia seguinte e todas sabemos como acaba a história.

Deixei tudo pronto em cima da mesa e voltei para o meu quarto, sem querer ouvir a ladainha de Charlie dizendo que poderia ficar e me fazer companhia, peguei o livro que tinha deixado de lado há alguns dias atrás. Ouvi quando a viatura parou lá na frente e logo ele entrou e saiu novamente, me deixando sozinha.

Merda, merda, merda. Mil vezes merda! Tudo tinha dado tão certo ontem e hoje tinha sido exatamente o contrário. Logo hoje que eu estava tão ansiosa para vê-lo. Comecei a pensar que talvez meu pai pudesse ter descoberto alguma coisa do que aconteceu na noite anterior e por isso não queria que eu fosse à delegacia. Mas se fosse isso mesmo, ele com certeza falaria comigo, não é? Ou ao menos ficaria furioso.

Estava quase dormindo, ainda com o pensamento de que tudo tinha dado errado e nada poderia piorar aquele dia, quando ouvi a voz de Charlie me chamando aos berros do andar de baixo.

Como assim ele me acordava aos gritos no meio da noite? Será que ele não sabia que eu estava dormindo? Mas isso era bem óbvio já que eram... oito e meia da noite. Nossa! Que decadência.

Levantei meio zonza da cama e fui até a escada encontrando-o agitado lá embaixo, colocando munição na sua arma. Andrew estava ao seu lado com uma espingarda na mão.

- Bella, preciso de um favor – Charlie falou sem sequer me olhar, ainda ocupado com sua arma. Pelo jeito que os dois agiam a coisa parecia ter sido séria.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupada, descendo as escadas devagar.

- Surgiu uma pista para o caso das mortes dos animais nas fazendas e estamos indo investigar. Vou precisar de todos os policiais essa noite e preciso que você fique na delegacia novamente.

Opa.

- Eu não sei quanto tempo vamos demorar, mas não acho que estaremos de volta tão cedo, então talvez você tenha que dormir lá.

- Ok. – concordei de pronto, tentando não sorrir de felicidade.

- Eu não te pediria isso se realmente não estivesse precisando de...

- Tudo bem, pai. – o interrompi, bancando a filha prestativa – Eu sei o quanto esse caso já está estressando a cidade. Vamos ver se agora tudo se resolve.

- É o que eu espero. Aqui está a chave da delegacia. – ele falou me estendendo um molho de chaves antigas – Pode se trancar lá dentro se achar melhor. Ninguém vai aparecer. Quando estiver para voltar eu ligo avisando.

- Certo.

- A primeira cela nunca é usada. – Andrew falou pela primeira vez, enquanto meu pai terminava de preparar a segunda arma – Se quiser dormir, lá é o melhor lugar. Troquei os lençóis essa tarde, já que ia dormir lá.

- Ok. – muito bom saber isso.

- E não se preocupe com o preso que está lá. – ele continuou já rumando para a saída – Ele não vai te incomodar. Edward é um bom rapaz.

Eu sei bem o quanto ele é bom.

- Tudo bem.

- Qualquer coisa é só usar o rádio, Bella – Charlie falou andando lá para fora e eu o acompanhei, parando à soleira da porta – As chaves das celas estão em cima da minha mesa.

- Não se preocupe, pai, eu me viro. Tomem cuidado.

- Tomaremos.

Certo. Charlie definitivamente não sabia de nada ou jamais me deixaria sozinha com meu Adônis.

Esperei até os dois entrarem no carro e desaparecerem na curva da estrada e bati a porta subindo as escadas de dois em dois, quase tropeçando nos degraus.

Tomei um banho rápido de vesti uma calça jeans justa, um casaco azul e só. Nada de sutiã ou calcinha. Hoje eu não ia perder tempo. Peguei um livro para poder dizer o que eu tinha feito durante a noite e saí de casa, trancando tudo.

Cheguei à delegacia e logo me tranquei lá dentro, usando as chaves que Charlie tinha me dado. Fiz tudo em silêncio para não alertar Edward. Queria fazer uma surpresa.

Lembrei da ordem de Charlie quanto à tirar o preso da cela apenas quando ele estivesse algemado e isso me deu uma excelente idéia. Peguei uma algema na primeira gaveta da mesa dele, colocando a chave no bolso da minha calça e peguei as chaves das celas que estavam ali em cima.

Andei até a parte de trás da delegacia e abri a porta devagar, tentando controlar a minha ansiedade. Assim que Edward me viu abrindo a grade principal, ele levantou da cama e veio quase correndo ao meu encontro.

- Ninfa! Pensei que eu não iria...

- Shhh. – pedi que ele fizesse silêncio, levando o dedo indicador aos meus lábios – Meu pai está aí. – menti.

- Mas eu ouvi ele saindo. – ele falou parecendo bastante confuso.

- Ele voltou. Vai precisar da sua cela para colocar outro preso e pediu para te transferir para a primeira enquanto ele prepara a ficha do cara. – improvisei rapidamente.

Precisava que Edward se comportasse para que eu conseguisse completar meu plano e essa era a única forma.

- Que droga. Pensei que poderia ficar um tempo contigo. – ele sussurrou olhando desconfiado para a porta, como se temesse que alguém aparecesse ali de repente.

- Coloca isso. – pedi, estendendo-lhe as algemas.

- Pra quê? – ele perguntou segurando as algemas e me olhando com expressão desconfiada.

- Não posso abrir a cela antes de te algemar. – respondi, tentando me manter impassível.

- Hummm... Essas algemas me dão idéias. – ele comentou com um olhar safado.

Em mim também, Edward. Você não faz idéia.

- Coloca logo isso, Edward.

- Você sabe que eu não vou fugir.

- São ordens do Chefe Swan. – falei apenas, dando de ombros e olhando na direção da porta, apenas para completar a atuação.

- Tudo bem. – ele então colocou as algemas, sem apertá-las muito e eu abri a cela depois disso.

- Vem. – chamei indo em direção à primeira cela.

- Minha mochila. – ele lembrou parando na metade do caminho e fazendo menção de voltar.

- Depois eu pego.

Abri a cela e fiz sinal para que ele entrasse. Tinha que me controlar para não rir da obediência de Edward. Era tão fofo.

Antes mesmo que ele virasse para mim, eu já estava dentro da cela, trancando nós dois ali dentro.

- Ficou doida? Seu pai...

Interrompi Edward levando um dedo aos seus lábios para que ele ficasse em silêncio.

- Meu pai não está, Adônis. – ele franziu o cenho e voltou a olhar na direção da porta – Não tem ninguém mais na delegacia.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Foi só isso que eu precisei falar e no segundo seguinte Edward já me prensava contra as barras de ferro da cela, suas mãos ainda algemadas indo para cima da minha cabeça, agarrando-se às grades.

Não perdi tempo e fui logo correspondendo ao beijo sôfrego, minhas mãos infiltrando-se nos cabelos macios e revoltos dele.

- Me solta – ele pediu levemente sem ar, interrompendo o beijo e se afastando um pouco com as mãos estendidas para mim.

Apenas fiz que não com a cabeça e sorri quando ele me encarou boquiaberto, não acreditando que eu estava falando sério. Andei lentamente até ele, empurrando-o para trás à medida que avançava, fazendo-o cair sentado em cima da cama.

- Eu queria fazer um streap tease pra você, mas tem dois probleminhas. Não tem como trazer um som aqui para dentro – falei bem devagar, de forma sensual, sem desviar meus olhos dos dele – e streap com duas peças apenas não tem muita graça, não é?

Seu olhar percorreu meu corpo constatando o óbvio. Uma calça. Uma blusa. Duas peças.

- Assim você me mata, ninfa. – ele murmurou com a voz ficando rouca de repente. – Mas eu não ia reclamar do streap. Se quiser, pode ficar a vontade.

- Primeiro você.

- Desculpa, ninfa, mas eu estou literalmente de mãos atadas. – ele falou estendendo as mãos com as algemas – Não posso tirar a roupa.

- Eu te ajudo. – andei até ele que, obedientemente ficou de pé, mas se afastou quando minhas mãos foram para o botão da sua calça.

- De jeito nenhum. Se for para você tirar a minha roupa, eu quero tirar a sua.

- Ou – comecei já puxando-o com força pelo cós da calça e abrindo o botão com rapidez – eu tiro a sua e você ficar quieto. – completei descendo o zíper num único movimento.

- Opa, cuidado aí.

- Não se preocupe, Adônis. Sei cuidar do que é meu. – desci sua calça junto com a cueca e ele terminou de tirar as peças depois de remover os sapatos e as meias. Mas a camisa ia ser o problema.

- Tira as algemas agora.

- Já disse que não. – abri os botões da sua camisa cinza e o deixei ali, voltando para o meio da cela. – Senta, Adônis.

- Sou um deus ou um cachorro?

Cruzei os braços e o encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Era bem difícil me concentrar apenas no seu rosto quando eu podia ver pela visão periférica que ele estava bastante excitado. E isso porque eu tinha tomado o maior cuidado para não esbarrar no seu membro enquanto o despia.

- O que eu não faço para ver mulher pelada... – ele murmurou antes de sentar.

Ignorei o comentário de homem das cavernas e comecei a levantar o casaco bem devagar, mas _bem_ devagar mesmo, quase centímetro por centímetro e quando estava prestes a expor os seios voltei a descer a peça, sorrindo ao ver a cara de decepção de Edward e me surpreendi quando ele soltou o ar pesadamente. Nem tinha reparado que ele estava prendendo a respiração.

Fiquei de costas para ele e voltei a subir o casaco, ainda devagar, mas dessa vez removendo-o por completo. Cobri meus seios com um braço e me virei na direção dele, jogando o casaco que ele se apressou a pegar ainda no ar e levou ao rosto para cheirar.

- Cada vez melhor – ele sussurrou. – Só mais uma e ficamos quites.

- Não exatamente.

- Por culpa sua que não quer me soltar.

- Não haveria problemas se você estivesse usando um tomara-que-caia.

- Se eu estivesse usando um tomara-que-caia, ninfa, eu estaria querendo saber a cor do seu esmalte e não pensando nas diversas formas de te fazer gozar gemendo meu nome. – ele despejou de uma vez, me deixando de boca aberta e sem condições de retrucar. – Agora tira essa mão dos seios. Quero te ver.

Fiz o que ele pediu, ou melhor, _mandou_, agora sendo a obediente ali dentro e comecei a desabotoar a calça, ainda sentindo uma leve letargia por causa das suas palavras.

Edward fez um sinal com o dedo indicador, pedindo para que eu me aproximasse mais e eu assim o fiz, andando devagar na sua direção e parei a menos de um metro dele. Terminei de abrir o zíper, mas deixei que ele descesse minha calça pelos meus quadris e coxas, só ajudando-o na hora de retirar por completo, levantando as pernas quando ele pediu.

Mas quando Edward fez menção de me tocar, eu recuei um passo.

- Posso te pedir um favor? – perguntei com a maior cara de inocência que consegui estampar no meu rosto.

- Qualquer coisa. – ele falou de pronto.

- Só fica sentado aí, ok?

- Por quê?

- Você já disse que faria, então agora fica aí.

Andei de volta para o meio da cela com um sorriso triunfante e imaginei que uma música bem sensual tocava ali dentro, começando a rebolar devagar ao ritmo da música imaginária. Passava as mãos por todo meu corpo, inclusive nos seios, deixando-o de boca aberta novamente, seus olhos cravados em cada ponto que a minha mão passava. Mas foi apenas quando uma das minhas mãos se infiltrou entre as minhas pernas que ele fez menção de levantar.

- Sentado, Edward.

Esperei ele sentar novamente e voltei a me mover com sensualidade, deixando minha mão entrar na minha intimidade mais uma vez e comecei a me tocar ali na frente dele. A outra mão revezava entre um seio e outro, deixando os mamilos durinhos de excitação. Era meio difícil me manter em pé e de olhos abertos quando eu sentia cada poro do meu corpo ansiando pelo homem à minha frente, e fingia que era ele que me tocava ali.

- Vai ficar quietinho? – perguntei andando alguns passos na direção dele. Edward apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sua boca aberta e seu olhar cravado no meu sexo e nos movimentos que meus dedos faziam ali.

Apoiei uma das pernas na cama, ao lado de Edward que, imediatamente ficou de lado na cama, de frente para mim. Voltei a movimentar meus dedos, agora com mais empolgação que antes, estando tão perto de Edward. Enquanto seus olhos sequer piscavam de tanta atenção que ele dedicava a mim, os meus passaram a percorrer seu corpo, me deixando ainda mais excitada com seu físico nem muito forte, nem magro demais. Na medida certa.

Desci a vista até o seu abdômen definido, chegando finalmente ao monumento do monumento de Adônis. Gemi alto apenas em ver o nível de excitação em que ele se encontrava.

Levei a mão que antes estava nos meus seios para o seu rosto, segurando-o pelo queixo e forçando-o a me encarar.

- Você está babando, Edward. – sussurrei com um sorriso faceiro no rosto.

Inocentemente ele levou uma mão ao canto da boca, procurando saliva ali e, é claro, sem encontrar nada.

- Não estou, não.

- Não estou falando dessa baba – falei e apontei para o líquido que escorria da ponta do seu membro inchado.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como se tentasse se controlar e voltou a abrir os olhos me encarando.

- Eu não sou o único a estar nesse estado, ninfa – ele sussurrou, levando um único dedo à minha intimidade, sentindo o mel que já escorria entre as minhas pernas.

Foi um toque rápido e bem de leve, mas suficiente para me fazer gemer de novo e estremecer até quase cair sentada na cama.

Ok. Seu toque real era muito melhor que o imaginário. Cansei de só pensar como seria. Chegou a hora de sentir de verdade.

- Sátiro? – chamei de olhos fechados.

- Diga, ninfa.

- Me chupa. – pedi, tirando minha mão do meu sexo para abrir espaço para ele.

- Até que enfim.

E no segundo seguinte Edward caía de boca na minha intimidade, chupando com vigor, me fazendo estremecer de forma descontrolada até que eu caí sentada de desajeitadamente na cama.

Edward deitou também e me puxou para cima dele de forma que eu ficasse sentada no seu rosto, e voltou a me chupar, tentando me segurar pela cintura, mas as algemas não permitiam. Olhei por sobre o ombro para aquele membro dando sopa ali e levantei rapidamente, sob protestos dele e do meu sexo que piscou de saudades da sua boca, mas apenas por tempo suficiente para girar meu corpo, deixando nossas bocas na altura dos nossos sexos.

Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, eu caí de boca no membro grosso dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ele voltava a me chupar. Foi o melhor 69 de toda a minha vida. Certo. Era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso, mas eu tinha certeza de que nenhum outro poderia se comparar com esse. Edward me chupava com tanto ardor que não demorou muito para que os espasmos do orgasmo começassem a me dominar, me fazendo gemer com seu membro dentro da boca.

Meu corpo inteiro ainda tremia por conta do clímax quando Edward enfiou dois dedos em mim e continuou me chupando, lambendo o clítoris enquanto movimentava seus dedos dentro de mim.

Enquanto isso eu tentava dar o máximo de atenção ao seu membro, que parecia aumentar a cada minuto, chegando ao ponto de nem caber por completo na minha boca. A cada vez que eu lambia a cabeça e voltava a enfiar tudo que cabia na boca, Edward gemia alto e intensificava os movimentos dos seus dedos.

Em determinado momento, quando eu já começava a sentir os espasmos se aproximando novamente e também sentia que ele estava próximo do orgasmo, Edward me empurrou para frente pela bunda, fazendo com que eu caísse de quatro onde antes estavam os pés dele.

Ainda pensei em me virar e xingá-lo de bruto ou sei lá o quê, mas antes mesmo que eu conseguisse completar o raciocínio do que iria fazer, senti Edward me penetrando de uma vez, fazendo com que um grito de susto e prazer escapasse da minha boca. O protesto que estava na ponta da língua foi substituído por gemidos ensandecidos, misturados aos urros de prazer dele, que aumentavam cada vez mais à medida que ele intensificava as estocadas.

- Vai, Adônis... hummm...

- Não, Bella. Cansei... de brincar... de deus – ele sussurrou com dificuldade de respirar – Quero te ouvir... gemendo o _meu_ nome.

Ouvir sua voz descontrolada daquele jeito, rouca e falha por minha causa, foi o fim para mim. Meu corpo inteiro se contraiu e eu me arqueei contra ele.

- Edwaaarrrd... – gritei, atingindo o clímax naquele instante, rebolando mais no seu membro.

- Isso... Aahhh... Me aperta gostoso. – ele grunhiu, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade e então deu uma última estocada tão forte que me preencheu por completo e logo eu sentia seu líquido me invadindo – Bella... Shit!

Quando ele saiu de dentro de mim, eu ainda senti aquele mel escorrendo pelas minhas pernas antes de cair esgotada na cama, sentindo seu peso desabando em cima de mim.

Já ia reclamar que estava ficando sem ar por conta do seu peso, mas ele saiu de cima de mim e levantou, se abaixando ao lado cama. Me virei a tempo de vê-lo pegando a chave das algemas que tinha caído quando ele tirou minha calça e agora ele as abria, libertando as mãos e esfregando os pulsos que estavam ligeiramente vermelhos.

Finalmente ele tirou a camisa e eu pude ver mais dos seus braços, peitos e costas musculosos. Muito, muito, muito bom. Perfeito.

- Agora é a minha vez. – ele falou com olhar malicioso, mas eu estava tão lerda por conta do orgasmo que não captei a mensagem na hora, me dando conta do que ele queria fazer apenas quando já estava com uma das mãos algemadas.

Ainda tentei me livrar das suas mãos, mas ele era bem mais forte que eu e acabou me vencendo. Agora eu estava algemada, minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça sendo seguradas por uma das de Edward enquanto a outra sua percorria meu corpo detendo-se um pouco nos seios para logo continuar o caminho até o meu sexo.

Cheguei a pensar que, por ter acabado de gozar, seu toque não faria muito efeito em mim, mas me enganei completamente.

Comecei a me contorcer no instante que seus dedos abriram caminho para a minha entrada, brincando um pouco com o clítoris para depois me penetrar com dois dedos.

Mas não demorou muito para que ele substituísse seus dedos pelo seu membro que já estava duro novamente, mesmo não fazendo nem cinco minutos que ele tinha gozado.

Tentava, sem sucesso algum, me livrar da mão que me segurava com firmeza, querendo tocá-lo, arranhá-lo, sentir os músculos das suas costas se contraindo enquanto ele estocava com vigor, me fazendo quicar na cama.

Ele usou a mão que estava livre para segurar meu quadril no colchão e continuou a se mover cada vez mais rápido.

E quando eu pensei que aquilo não poderia ficar melhor ou mais sensual, Edward se inclinou sobre o meu corpo, capturando meus lábios nos seus num beijo tão doce que me senti mais entregue do que já estava.

Ele se afastou dos meus lábios apenas para distribuir beijos ternos pelo meu rosto, indo até o meu ouvido para sussurrar numa voz sensual:

- Você me chama de Adônis, mas a deusa aqui é você, minha Afrodite.

E com isso unido a um segundo beijo doce, porém cheio de desejo, nós dois gozamos juntos, gemendo um na boca do outro e ele só parou de mover dentro de mim quando não havia mais forças e nós dois estávamos complemente suados e esgotados.

Pensei que ele ia cair em cima de mim novamente, mas, cuidadosamente, Edward saiu de dentro de mim e tombou para o lado e me puxou para o seu peito, soltando apenas uma das minhas mãos da algema e eu pude abraçá-lo de volta.

Ali eu adormeci e ali eu acordei com o som estridente do telefone da delegacia que parecia já tocar a algum tempo. Edward parecia desnorteado, ainda sem compreender muito bem de onde vinha o ruído insistente e eu já pulava da cama pegando a primeira peça que achei no chão para vestir. A camisa de Edward. Adorei.

Tive um pouco de dificuldade de passar uma das mangas pelo braço por conta da algema que ainda estava ali e abri a grade da cela às pressas, correndo descalça e seminua pela delegacia. Tentei imaginar o que meu pai faria se visse uma cena dessas. Melhor não pensar muito. Podia dar azar.

- Alô?

- Oi, filhinha. – meu pai cumprimentou parecendo todo animado do outro lado da linha – Estava dormindo?

- Aham.

- Desculpa te acordar, mas é só para te avisar que já estamos voltando. Conseguimos pegar a fera, ou melhor, _as feras_ que estavam acabando com os rebanhos de Forks.

- É? – perguntei sem muito interesse no assunto, pensando apenas que tinha que me apressar e organizar tudo antes que alguém chegasse.

- É. Um bando de lobos. Mais de dez. Tivemos que matar alguns, mas conseguimos prender os outros que já estão sendo transportados para uma área mais afastada.

Como se eu tivesse algum interesse nisso.

- Que bom, pai.

- Enfim, dentro de meia hora estaremos aí. Se quiser, já pode ir se organizando para ir para casa.

- Ok.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei correndo para a cela, encontrando Edward esparramado na cama, deitado de bruços, totalmente ferrado no sono.

Me aproximei devagar dele, mesmo sabendo que ele não acordaria com o som dos meus passos e levantei a mão, pegando impulso para dar uma tapa na sua bunda. Ele logo pulou assustado, olhando a redor e começou a massagear a carne que agora tinha a marca dos meus dedos gravados.

- Doeu. – ele murmurou fazendo um muxoxo muito fofo – Por que você fez isso?

- Charlie está chegando. – falei apenas, começando a recolher as minhas roupas no chão, mas parei quando vi que ele continuava sentado na cama, massageando uma nádega – Edward, acorda! – gritei – O meu pai está chegando aí junto com todos os policiais da cidade.

Agora sim isso surtiu efeito.

Nos arrumamos em questão de segundos e ele voltou para a sua cela, depois de muito reclamar que a cama ali estava fria demais. Passamos quase dez minutos nos despedindo com beijos e amassos, mas nos separamos com medo que alguém chegasse sem eu ter terminado de arrumar tudo.

Combinamos de nos ver no dia seguinte quando ele saísse da delegacia e eu o tranquei lá dentro, voltando para a primeira cela e recolhi tudo que poderia denunciar o que fizemos ali dentro, inclusive as algemas que devolvi à gaveta da mesa de Charlie e os lençóis molhados do gozo de Edward que tinha escorrido enquanto eu dormia. Se alguém perguntasse por que eu estava levando os lençóis para lavar, poderia dizer que tinha menstruado.

Quando meu pai chegou, eu já estava saindo da delegacia e quase corri para a minha picape com medo que minha cara de pós-sexo pudesse denunciar a noite prazerosa que eu tive.

Dormi tão bem e tão leve que nem me dei conta que tinha perdido a hora de reencontrar Edward. Tínhamos marcado de nos encontrar ao meio dia no posto de gasolina que ficava nos limites da cidade, mas quando acordei já passava das 13h.

Mil e um palavrões vieram à minha mente e quase escaparam para os meus lábios, sendo detidos apenas por uma batida à porta da entrada de casa. Agora eu sabia o que tinha me acordado.

Desci do jeito que estava, apressada para me livrar logo de quem quer que fosse para poder ir me arrumar e encontrar Edward, torcendo para que ele ainda estivesse me esperando.

Meu pai certamente me repreenderia por abrir a porta para um desconhecido sem perguntar quem era e ainda mais vestindo apenas uma camisola curta de cetim azul que tinha sido presente da minha mãe e que eu só vesti essa noite porque todas as minhas outras roupas de dormir estavam sujas. Essa semana pensando só em Edward me deixou totalmente relaxada.

Abri a porta já pronta para expulsar "o" ou "a" inconveniente, mas estanquei ao me deparar com ninguém menos que Edward Cullen parado em toda sua perfeição à soleira da porta.

Ele também parecia ter algum discurso ensaiado na ponta da língua, mas engoliu em seco ao me ver ali, digamos que exposta demais para o clima de Forks. Mas o frio que tinha me atingido quando eu abri a porta, logo desapareceu quando Edward percorreu seu olhar pelo meu corpo, parecendo mais um leão faminto pronto para devorar o cordeiro.

- Sabia que eu passei uma hora inteira pensando nas formas de te castigar por me deixar esperando? Mas agora só consigo pensar em uma. – ele falou com a voz rouca.

- É? E o que é? – perguntei, já sentindo a respiração acelerada.

- Digamos apenas – ele começou dando alguns passos à frente, me fazendo andar para trás e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si – que você vai gritar muito.

- Eu não sou de gritar.

- Ah, é sim. – ele sussurrou avançando mais – gritar e gemer. Duas coisas que você fez muito essa noite.

- Não lembro disso.

- Não se preocupe – Edward murmurou, me puxando pela cintura e colando meu corpo ao seu – você terá a tarde inteira para lembrar. E dessa vez eu te deixo me chamar de Adônis, minha deusa Afrodite.

**** FIM ****


End file.
